


Missing Piece

by ForcedSimile



Series: Erurihan Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came to see him late at night when they could no longer fill their empty hearts with just sharing warmth from each other. Because something was missing. Someone was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Piece

Erurihan Week

**Comfort**

* * *

 

 

Erwin was a notoriously hard man to pin down. Not that either of them were trying to tame him. Fighting titans was not the time to be playing such games. If Erwin exposed his weaknesses, could he command still? Could he feel nothing as he sent them to their certain deaths?

Maybe. Maybe not. Whatever the case, Erwin was hurting. In so many ways. He was recovering from the loss of his arm, the near loss of his life, the loss of so many friends. He'd never say it, but Levi and Hange both knew losing Mike was a huge personal blow.

They came to see him late at night when they could no longer fill their empty hearts with just sharing warmth from each other. Because something was missing. Someone was missing. They were anxious to feel him between them again. Hange knocked while Levi crossed his arms, sure he'd turn them away. Levi was wrong, the door was opened, they were allowed in.

Erwin had the larger bed, there was a bit more space for them. Hange took his right side, resting her cheek on his bulging shoulder, kissing his neck, stroking his face with her calloused fingers. He rubbed his cheek against her forehead, managing to press a soft kiss agains the bridge of her nose.

Levi took his left side. Almost instantly, Erwin's hand was at his hip, slipping just under his shirt, touching his stomach and sides. Levi kissed across his chest, feeling Erwin's slowly increasing heartbeat.

Hange was the first to reach under his shirt to touch his abs, Levi followed suit. Erwin usually put up some sort of resistance, tried not to give in to their caresses so quickly. But not tonight. His breath hitched, he arched under their touches. When Levi bit his collarbone, when Hange licked his neck, all he could do was moan.

“I can't...” he said breathlessly.

“We won't. We just missed touching you,” Hange said. “Having you with us again is the biggest comfort I can think of.”

Erwin sighed as Levi's fingers grazed his chin.

“Thank you,” he said. Hange and Levi knew what he wouldn't say. That their presence comforted him as well. That he missed the feel of them in his arms...his arm. He wouldn't say it. But as they drifted off to sleep together, they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of my unofficial Erurihan Week 2015.


End file.
